jack's and pitch's new start
by teesa1224
Summary: sorry but this fanfiction like haves no plot but i just wana see who will read this


Just** letting you know this might be crappy T_T...**

* * *

As jack was spreading snow around Jamie's city he saw a dark cloud in the sky "Oh no' no' no c'mon I just got rid of you last week Man" He then floated over to it " pitch do you mined Not messing with Jamie " pitch then came out with a different look on him face . This sent shivers down jack's back " why would you think that I'm here for Jamie ? "

" I don't know maybe because... YOU GAVE HIM PLUS OTHERS NIGHTMAERS "

Jack yelled .

" Pleas ... like I would go after that kid any more "

Pitch Replyed

" Then tell me why you're here "jack said as he was pointing his staff in his face

" Oh well that's a simple answer really I'm here for ...You"

pitch Answered

Jack's face was a bright red-ish-pink .he could fell himself warm up "W-What !" " must I really repeat myself?""N-NO!"pitch then started to hold him close to his body"P-pitch what ar-"jack was cut off by pitch crashing his lips into jack's he then began to fell around his mouth with his tongue

"s-stop" jack said under his breath pitch then looked down only to see a bulge in his pants "You don't want me to do you ... I mean just look at you I only tongue kissed you and you're already turned on! " ...Pitch then began rub jack's bulge in his pants while holding him in his arm's and deepely kissing him . Jack was lucky that he could get away from pitch but while he was flying back to North's he looked back and pitch was just gone ...

**NORTH'S **

While jack was trying to sneak into his room without any one noticing that he was gone bunnymund was the first to see him " Oi , frostbite were you been ?" jack didn't know what to say so he came up with a lie " Ummm... talking to jamie " jack flew as fast as he could and made it in his room the first thing he did was open his window for air and took off his blue hoodie _~why do I keep thinking about that perverted creep ... wait do I really have feelings for that monster !...NO! "That's it I need a fucking shower I fell awful after what he did "_ Jack said to himself

When he got into the shower he felt the water go from cold to hot . For a winter spirit one of the things he loved was a hot shower . he then started to fell his member harden "Hmmm?Ahh I am thinking of him !...i'll leave that till morning " jack then got out the shower with his towel around his waist the veary first thi-person was pitch sitting on the left side of jacks bed !

JACK'S P.O.V

WELL I JUST HAD THAT COMING DIDn'T I! before I got a chance to talk he had to go and look at my crotch covered by my white towel "well,well,well look's like someone is thinking about me" i don,t know what happend but i think my face is warming up?..." ok pitch what is it going to take to get you OUT my damn room!" "Oh jack but i already told you "he then leaned down to my ear and whisper " ALL OF YOU " i tried to fly away but befor i could he pinned me down to my own bed . " PITCH GET OFF !" I did struggle for a little bit , but then I just gave up ~_why am I letting this perv touch me ?! ~_ I thought , once I got back to reality I see pitch on top of me ...with no shirt on !? When did he take it off !? Once I saw him bend down close where my towel is he asked to most embarrassing question I could ever imagine " Hm ? HA , your still a virgin aren't you !?" I shook my head no but he could tell it was a lie " well this is going to be fun taking it away " Was this really happening !? NO , It CANT ! I didn't know what to do I could not move because he was to strong and I cant scream or the others might hear and pitch might kill me ! , somehow I felt my face start to tear up and I knew pitch saw me start to quietly cry . But you know at this point I don't really care how he sees me !

**PITCHS POV **

When I looked down at frost , I noticed he started to cry I didn't know what this was but I started to feel something ~_NO ! , I cant care about him , I I want him ,.. but not like this if I do this then he will never love_ me!~ when I stoped think I saw him say two words "pleas ,...stop " I then got off of him and let him sit up with an surprised look on his face and a blush on my face , and befor he could say anything I left out the window

**JACKS P.O.V**

Ok wtf just happened , I was about to get raped , and he fucking left! ,... YOU KNOW WHAT !? , IM GOING TO ,... oh nice he left his damn shirt ,... should I try to give it back ?,...NO! :3

**morning ...**

In the morning I thought I was holding my blanket but when I opened my eyes I saw nothing but a black shirt in my face . once my eyes could make out what it was I threw it on the floor . And just to top it off my erection from yesterday was still there ,~aww shiz~, "ahhhhh no,no,no,no,no I want to go but im not really good with things like this ,... shit I think ill just have to get my baggy pants and just fly out the window " and that's what I did ..I picked up the shirt and flew off

** PITCH'S POV**

I know I had to get up but after what I almost did to him!? , I couldn't even bother to get out of my bed , right when I was talking to myself I heard small foot steps and I also noticed that my room did start to get cooler "P-pitch?" , once I heard that small voice I got on my robe and went into the shadows , . it was quite easy to find him because I mean like really ! I can smell his fear from miles away !I can just tell he doesn't want to be here

* * *

**BY THE WAY GUYS I WAS INSPIRED TO DO THIS BY askthejackfrost so go check out some of there fanfictions if you want more Pitch X Jack until I update , BYEEEEE**

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter and sorry i did not spell something right ...And sorry if you dont like it **


End file.
